Bloody Valentines: Just too late
by Ayumi Sakuragi
Summary: St. Valentines day, a day were couples give chocolates to one another, where love is in the air. But to some, it's the day where the love of their lives were taken.  Rewritten, new and improved. RnR


**_Bloody valentines : Just too late_**

**A/n:Umm i think you guys were extremely confused with the first story so i rewrote it. It better i promise . Anyway i know i should be updating Young and forgotten, but i'm stuck at the moment, but don't worry it'll be out soon. Now sit back and prepare some tissues/ fire or both, cause you might cry or just get angry and want to join a mob and come after me so CIAO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid-sama, just having some fun torturing Usui *Winks* :D**

_St. Valentines day, a day were couples give chocolates to one another, where love is in the air. But to some, it's the day where the love of their lives were taken_

Letting himself to be shrouded in darkness, Usui stared out the the window, looking down on the dull city. Barely registering what he was even staring at, Usui mechanically drank his cup of tea. Lifting up the piece of paper, he continued rereading the profile of a man by the name of Shinichi seki.

Affair

_Murder_

_Wife and children found dead_

**_just released from jail_**

Those were there only words that seemed to catch Usui's attention. Loosening his tie, he ran his hand through his already tousled blond locks, letting out a sigh of frustration. His eyes narrowed slightly at the memory of his conversation with _his _beloved.

_"Misa-chann~!" Usui wined through the phone._

"What is it stupid perverted outer-space alien! Didn't i tell you not to call me during the day? You know how busy i am..."

"Aww but i missed you~ I called you the first second i was free. Beside i heard you had a new admirer." Usui said suddenly serious.

"Wha-How the...?" Misaki Opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, clearly at lost for words. Misaki's eyebrow twitched. _'To think he can still stalk me, even when he is all the way out in England".' _She thought. As if reading her mind, Usui replied in a matter-of-fact tone " Why through spies of course. How else would i know you're wearing black lingerie?" Misaki flushed red "HENTAI!" Usui pulled his ear away from the phone at the sudden outburst. "YOU BLOODY BASTAR-" Cutting in, Usui's voice suddenly turned serious." Anyway in the meantime, I'll hire some guards to protect yo-"

"What for? I'm strong enough to take care of myself baka! Don't waste your money!" Misaki interrupted. "Indeed you _are _strong enough to take care of yourself, however, Misa-chan is still a girl" He emphasized, '_My girl too' _He thought possessively. "But-" She argued "No buts unless you let me go to you house right now and tie your hands above your head and-"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

Usui chuckled at the memory but quickly composed himself, for there were more pressing matters at hand. _'What am i gonna do with you' _He thought as he continued glaring daggers at the of the man and his family, the man's wife was a dead ringer to Misaki.

* * *

'It has been two years since Usui left for england, we had been keeping in touch through emails and phone calls since then. He said he would be back next week.' I thought as i bid goodbye to the guards guarding the apartment door. All of them, specially hired by _the _perverted outer-space alien who had been stalking me even without being there through some spies. I sighed. Even if i didn't write in the emails the important things, he always knew what went round around me. I smiled. You see, there had been a guy by the name of Shinichi seki who had been trying to court me, despite the fact that i told him already i h-had s-someone else. (Not that i would admit who it was) And being Usui, he found out. He checked on the guy and found out some important stuff- _which he wouldn't to tell-_ and went hiring guards to protect me, despite my protest and yelling through the phone. My eyes narrowed at the memory.

"But-" I argued "No buts unless you let me go to you house right now and tie your hands above your head and-"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

My sweat dropped, somethings never change do they i thought as i looked up at the overcast skies slowly growing darker. '_I wonder what Usui is doing now..._ ' I quickly brushed of the thought, digging into my bag, i found my phone missing. Great i forgot to bring it, and i was supposed to meet Sakura too.

**OvO!**

Taking out my keys, i finally noticed the absence of the guards at the door. _'Strange...I wonder where they went?' _Opening the door, the strong iron smell of blood reached my nose. "What in the worl-!" I shrieked before i was quickly cut off with a hit to my head. With a sickening crack, my head met the cold floor. It was only then did pain finally come…

* * *

**Usui's POV {The first part is a dream}**

Everything was in darkness. I continued walking, seeing no end to the darkness no matter how long i walked. Suddenly in the distance, i saw a figure, standing still. "Ayuzawa...?" i said recognizing the purplish-black hair that always fell perfectly on her shoulder. "Ayuzawa..." I said again as i wrapped my hands around her petite body. " I missed you so much... Ayuzawa?" I called her name, noticing that she was silence the entire time. She was ice cold. "Ayuzawa...? i asked again as i tried to turn her around to see her face. It was then that i realized that my shirt was soaking wet. Wet with a thick crimson red liquid. "Ayuzawa? what's wrong?" I asked, shaking her slightly. Her eyes were blank. Lifeless. As if it was just her body i was holding. Suddenly her hand twitched, finally some sign of life. She looked up at me. Her mouth began to move, but no sound came out. I managed to make out what she said.

"Why..." she said, her eyes glassy and empty like a doll.

"Why what?" I asked urgently, worriedly, angrily.

"Why didn't you save me...?" Tears steamed down her blood stained cheeks and with that, she fell out of my hand. I tried to catch her, but my hands seemed to pass right through. And right in my face, the love of my life shattered into a million pieces. Then water began to rise from thin air. Quickly reaching above my head, as if had been suffocating me since the beginning. But the water was special, no it was different. It was a sea of...blood. Then my plan of proposing to Ayuzawa on valentines day, just began rolling and then like my love, it shattered like fragile glass.

**_Your fault_**

A voice said, repeatedly, angrily, mockingly.

**_It's Your fault._**

**__****_Your fault_**

**__****__****_Your fault_**

**__****__****__****_Your fault_**

**__****__****__****__****_Your fault_**

**__****__****__****__****_All your fault!_**

"Usui... help...me" A voice said pleadingly, it was Ayuzawa's. The next thing i saw just made my world come crashing down. Ayuzawa, on a blood stained floor. Unmoving. Then a figure came into view. And a knife.

* * *

Usui's eyes flew open, salty liquid dripping down his forehead as he took a deep breath, it felt as if he was finally breathing after being strangled. Letting the calmness of the night sink in to him, he felt the fear seem to fade away with the rising sun. "**_Are you alright...?_**" A voice said slowly in fluent english, afraid to startle the young man. Usui shot out of bed,(How un-character of him) he blinked. A pair of sapphire blue eyes stared back at him. '_Oh' _He thought disappointed, it was his 'Sort-of-Secretary' rather than a certain short-tampered maid he had in mind. Then fear crept up to him yet again as the dream flashed before him. "_**Sir-?**_" The secretary said before she was rudely interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "**_Hello- _**Yes?" Usui answered the phone in english before he quickly said again in japanese when he realized that it was a japanese- _male - _he was talking to. "Yes is this Usui Takumi?" The man asked as if reading it off from a paper. But something about the voice, seemed awfully _disturbing._ Just as Usui was about to reply, his secretary- _as if she wanted to piss Usui off- _snatched the sleek gleaming black phone away from Usui's hands and hung up on the person abruptly. "**_As i was about to say, you have a last minute meeting in half an hour!_**" She snapped before dragging her _boss _away from the phone _and _the house.

As the short meeting finished, Usui stepped out of the big room. Exhaustion clear in his eyes despite the fact that the meeting only lasted only 15 minutes. Facing a contented secretary, the grinning lady handed Usui his phone willing, just as it went off again. "Moshi moshi..." He said wearily before all tiredness was suddenly flushed out of his body and replaced with fear. His eyes were white all around, like a terrified colt's. Dropping the phone, Usui dashed down the hallway. In a sudden hurry to get to his private jet, that way, he would reach _japan _faster.

* * *

Running all the way to Misaki's apartment building, Usui spotted blinding blue and red flashing in the distance.

_God, no_

A shiver went down his spine as he ran faster, begging god that it wasn't what he thought it was, that the call was just but a prank, nothing more. Pushing past the men in blue uniforms, despite their shouts that he was not allowed in, Usui opened the familiar brown door. He _laughed_. While others gasp. The smell was what struck him first. A wet smell, meaty and coppery. Usui could almost taste it. His eyes, adjusted to the darkness, but he could only see red. Just red. Because that was the new color of the house, the light blue was gone. Only red wallpaper, red sofa, red windows. Red in great gaudy splashes across the floor. As if some kid had got a paint bucket and gone crazy. Tears streamed down Usui's eyes as he continued laughing like a mad man. The perpetrator, shinichi seki was hanging by his neck on a rope swinging from side to side, a grin of a mad man on the man's face. A piece of the calender that came from the derange man's hand, floated down slowly on to the red floor as the cold wind blew from the open window. On the calender, the date _February 14 _was circled (Which was the day's date) and beside it, written in who knows whose blood the words:

_**HAHA! I FINALLY GOT HER~!  
YOU'RE TOO LATE!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

**A/n: Hooray end of story! How was it~? Nice? Bad? give your comments~ Anyway check out the explanations, incase you are confuse or just want to read more.**

_Redundant lectures..._

Ayumi: Welcome one and all to my explanations! Here i explain stuff so yah...

Usui:... *Stares* ...

Ayumi: What? don't like? *pouts* i find it quite entertaining actually ^_^

Misaki: O_e

Ayumi: What?

Misaki: *Shivers*

Ayumi: Ok anyway, back to what i was saying... here is where i explain things so yah here goes. Misaki and Usui are both 24 years old. two years ago Usui got dragged (Unwillingly) to england. Umm what else? Oh yah, there was this guy by the name of shinichi? Yah he's an ex convict, who murdered his wife for having an affair so he confused Misa-chan for his wife and yah... you know what happened. So Usui was too late, because remember he picked up the phone and was talking to someone? Yah that was shinichi saying that he was about to kill Misaki than following that there's Misaki screaming then the line went dead. The part on the jet thing, i have no idea how long it takes but heck as long he gets there at least 1 or 2 hours later, where the police would have just arrived.

Ayumi: Oh right, i almost forgot. The guards were killed too, that's why the room was well... red. I think that's all i need to explain, if you're still confused, you can leave a message in the review or just PM me. Hope you enjoyed reading ;D

Misaki: I certainly did not enjoy reading it =_=

Ayumi: Well of course you aren't, who on earth would be happy about their own death?

Misaki: *Stares at Usui* A mad man maybe

Ayumi: O.O LOL XD BYE BYE!


End file.
